claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Armadillo awakened
Etymology Unnamed by characters. Appearance 'Human' Hairless man of indeterminate age. Wears monk's cowl. 'Awakened' Giant armadillo form. Flexible carapace gives both agility and protection. Head resembles snapping turtle. Personality Brash, reckless. Cannot follow orders. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type and Ability. 'Technique' Yoki control technique resembles Yoki Alignment and Control, but of greater power than Galatea. Extendible spikes extrude from carapace to attack. History Early life unknown. One of three scouts for Northern Army. 'Charging ahead' Three men approach Pieta—scouts for the Northern Army. The blind-folded scout senses the presence of 24 Claymore warriors. The bearded scout disobeys orders and attacks ahead of the army. He awakens into the Dreadlock Awakened.Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 187–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 He shoots tentacles into the village. Tentacles anchored, he catapults himself hundreds of meters. He lands downtown and attacks the villagers. One of his tentacle captures a young girl. But Miria cuts the girl free. Miria orders: her team attacks Dreadlock. Team Flora attacks the one on the roof. Team Jean the one on the tower. Teams Undine and Veronica stand by.Claymore 10, Scene 052, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Task Force confronts the three scouts, Dreadlock in front, the blindfolded scout atop a tower, the monk sitting on a roof.Claymore 10, Scene 052, p. 18; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Team Flora' They attack the still unawakened scout on the roof. But his technique, resembling Yoki Alignment and Control, is greater than Galatea's. He makes Flora's sword miss, then makes Carla attack Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 25–26; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Clare realizes what is happening and kicks Carla away. The scout then seizes control of Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare, dropping them to their knees.Claymore 10, Scene 052, p. 27; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 As Carla is about to execute everyone, Clare asks Ilena's arm for help. The arm, independent of Clare's volition, shatters the roof, toppling everyone to the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 29–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Flora finally strikes him. But he escapes and awakens into the Armadillo Awakened.Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 31–33; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Spike attack' Teams Flora and Undine advance on Armadillo. But extendible spikes spring out in all directions, bringing down several warriors. The four still standing—Flora, Undine, Deneve and Clare—attack, but his armor is too tough.Claymore 10, Scene 053, pp. 39–44; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 He uses his Yoki power to make Undine cuts her throat, but succeeds only in cutting her cheeks. But then he tries to awaken her by surging her Yoki. Undine begins to awaken.Claymore 10, Scene 053, p. 51; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Deneve kicks Undine back to safety.Claymore 10, Scene 053, p. 54; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Counterattack' Deneve and Clare charge. Clare lets her arm go berserk, Armadillo unable to control the uncontrollable. He spring out his spikes, spearing Deneve.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 72–74; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Deneve breaks free and almost beheads him. But she cannot cut through his neck. Undine, with her Twin Sword technique, pushes Deneve's sword through.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 73–78; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Escape' Disembodied head escapes, while trying to awaken Wendy and Juliana. But Flora and Clare mince the head midair.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 79–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Power of a No. 6' After defeat of Armadillo and Insectile, Miria decapitates Dreadlock. The other teams rush to Miria's aid, only to find the fighting over.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 86–88; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 After the battle, Tabitha carries Uma, who lost her arm.Claymore 10, Scene 054, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Northern Army